Advance
by China Musume
Summary: Otani Atsushi cree que es momento de pasar al siguiente nivel, pero Koizumi Risa es más despistada de lo que parece. ¿Cómo acabará esto? [One-shot]


**¡Mi primer fanfic en Lovely Complex, por fin! Hace poco que terminé el anime, y no pude evitar enamorarme de Otani. Es un Dios, ay... Bueno, dejando de lado mi amor platónico, aquí tenéis un One-shot subidito de tono. ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Lovely Complex no me pertenece, es obra de Aya Nakahara.**

* * *

¡Koizumi era tan tonta pero preciosa al mismo tiempo que resultaba vergonzoso preguntarle algo semejante! Estaba, resumiendo, entre la espada y la pared. Es decir, ya llevaba con ella tres años, y creía que ya era hora de avanzar. Los besos y abrazos ya eran algo cotidiano, y no es que sea malo. Es más, se alegra de que ya no quiera salir corriendo cuando estén acaramelados. Es un buen avance.

¡Pero el avance se ha estancado! Y Koizumi es una chica muy despistada, tal como él. Que él mismo se haya dado cuenta de la situación ya era algo grave. Normalmente ella sería la que diera el paso, siendo una guía, pero esta vez no. Esta vez le toca a Otani avanzar, y no tiene ni idea de cómo.

 _Quizás sería buena idea decirlo directamente, o insinuarle, o..._

—¡Otani! —exclamó, zarandeando al chico.

El joven se sobresaltó, centrándose nuevamente en ella.

—Ah, ¿qué? —preguntó.

—¿Cómo que qué? —suspiró. —No me haces ni caso, enano.

Frunció el ceño por el apodo.

—¡Titán! —insultó.

—¡Pitufo! —le fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Fea!

Risa hizo una mueca desagradable.

—¡Si soy tan fea no salgas conmigo, idiota! —los ojos de la chica se empañaron.

Un silencio incómodo surgió, y Otani maldijo su gran bocaza.

—Eres muy guapa, ya lo comprobé cuando te fotografiaron de modelo. —se sinceró, rompiendo el silencio.

La pelirroja se sorprendió, feliz por el cumplido.

—Ya sabía yo que caerías ante mis encantos, ay. —alzó la cabeza, altanera.

—Eres bipolar. —suspiró, divertido con la situación.

Ambos rieron, acostumbrados por las conversaciones tan estúpidas que tenían.

—Como te decía, ¿y si vamos a mi casa? —sonrió.

—Por mí bien. —encogió los hombros.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, cogiendo su abrigo. Estaban en una pequeña cafetería, y empezaba a hacer frío, así que fueron a la vacía casa de Risa.

—¿Tienes frío? —se preocupó, agarrando su mano.

—Un poco, pero ya estamos cerca de mi casa.

La pareja llegó, y Otani se sorprendió por el silencio que reinaba. Normalmente ya estarían sus suegros frente a él preguntándole si realmente estaba bien salir con alguien como Koizumi. Es una familia divertida, y se alegra de que le hayan aceptado tan fácilmente.

—¿No hay nadie? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—Están todos fuera, haciendo no sé qué. Estaban muy raros esta mañana, pero bueno. —Risa contestó, mientras preparaba un té.

 _¿Será que nos han dejado solos a propósito? Es raro, pero..._

—¿Qué es esto? —curiosa, sostuvo una caja de pastillas.

—A ver. —observó, arrebatándole la caja.

Leyó detenidamente y sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —tiró la caja al sofá.

Koizumi intentó agarrar la caja por curiosidad, pero Otani la detuvo.

—¡No veas eso! No es nada, eh... —escondió la caja, balbuceando.

—¿Qué pasa? Quiero ver qué es. —hizo un puchero infantil que al chico le pareció muy tierno.

Atsushi no sabía qué hacer, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. La besó.

—Oye... —susurró, cautiva de esos labios.

El chico siguió probando de sus labios y tiró la caja lejos sin que la chica se percatara. Mala idea, porque ahora Otani no podía dejar de besar esos dulces labios, y ella estaba acorralada en el sofá. Perdió el control cuando ella dijo su nombre e inició una lucha de lenguas, acariciando sus curvas de escándalo. Se separó para recuperar aire.

—Te quiero. —Koizumi sonrió.

—Y yo. —acarició su mejilla.

—Jo, dímelo. —hizo un puchero.

Otani ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

—Dime que me quieres, idiota. —rió, maravillada por la inocencia de su novio.

El chico se sonrojo aún más, desviando la mirada muy avergonzado. No es que no la quiera, pero resultaba demasiado vergonzoso. Nunca le dijo algo así a ninguna chica, ni siquiera a su exnovia. Aunque... Otani siempre pensó que ella se merecía mucho más que unas simples palabras, así que no se va a acobardar. Está decidido.

—Te quiero, jirafa. —susurró, bajando la voz.

Obviamente, él no podría decirlo sin un insulto para no quedar tan cursi. La imagen es importante.

—Oh, no sé si abrazarte hasta asfixiarte o agradecerte, Otani. —sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Pero si te acabo de insultar, tonta. —dijo el chico.

—¡Yo no he escuchado nada! —fingió.

—¡Tonta! —pellizcó su brazo.

—Pues bien que quieres a esta tonta. —musitó Risa.

El joven empezó a tocar las costillas de la chica, haciéndole cosquillas. La muchacha rió sin parar, hasta con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras suplicaba que se detuviera. Otani sonrió victorioso, pero no era consciente de la cercanía entre los dos, volviendo la atmósfera bastante tensa.

Atsushi inconscientemente se acercó a Risa, hipnotizándola con esos ojos marrones tan bellos. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, probándose y deleitándose. El chico acariciaba con delicadeza cada parte que tenía permitido tocar, volviendo loca a la pelirroja. La lengua traviesa de Otani entró en su boca, provocando suspiros. El tiempo para ellos se había detenido, y solo existía el dulce sabor de ambos. Desgraciadamente, sus pulmones exigían aire, así que se separaron aún con sus narices rozándose.

—Koizumi... ¿tú... —musitó.

Ella levantó una ceja, dudosa.

—Verás... —cogió una bocanada de aire, sonrojándose. —Cuando dos personas se quieren y ya están preparados, llegan al siguiente nivel y, esto... —vaciló, haciendo más confusa la explicación.

De pronto, Risa explotó a carcajadas, tan sonoras y fuertes que tuvo que acabar secándose las lágrimas de tanto reír.

—¡¿De qué te ríes?! —exclamó, enfadado.

—¡Es que... Es que, ¿en serio me estás explicando cómo hacer _eso_?! —aguantó la risa, cogiéndose la tripa.

Otani abrió la boca, sorprendido, en cierta forma por lo bien que se lo había tomado Risa, y también por haber captado la indirecta.

—¿Ya lo sabías? —no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido.

—¡Claro! —sonrió. —¿Quién no sabe casarse?

Un silencio apareció, y Atsushi se puso pálido. La chica dejó de reírse, ligeramente confundida por la reacción de su novio.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, preocupada.

—Ah, no... —vaciló.

 _¡No puedo decirle que no pensaba en el matrimonio! Mierda, mierda. ¡Tampoco tengo anillo! JODER._

—Si quieres pedirme matrimonio, hazlo, pero no tienes que explicarme nada. —sonrió.

—Sí, sí. —asintió, muy nervioso.

Ella esperó a que dijese algo, pero el cerebro de Otani todavía no asimilaba la información.

—¿Y bien? ¿No ibas a pedírmelo? —se cruzó de brazos. —Y no hace falta ningún anillo, eh. Somos muy jóvenes.

Atsushi cogió una gran bocanada de aire, preparándose para lo que venía.

—Koizumi Risa... ¿Quieres c-casarte conmigo? —balbuceó.

La chica lo abrazó muy feliz y emocionada.

—¡Sí! —exclamó sin dudar.

 _Ya tendremos tiempo para lo demás..._

Ahora, lo más importante era hacer feliz a su prometida.

* * *

 **¡Fin! Pobre Otani, él no pensaba pedirle matrimonio. xDDDD Sobre el anillo, no me imagino cómo lo conseguirá, pero debe ser muy gracioso. Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad. Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto. :)**

 **Bye-bye!**


End file.
